


Listen Here

by scribblemilkshake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Seo Changbin, Cocky Jisung, Crying, Degradation, Dick Comparison, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Lack of Stretching, M/M, Masochism, Pain, Painful Sex, Sadism, Submission, Threesome, Top Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han, Violence, Virgin Han Jisung | Han, sorry jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: Jisung's been topping all the members since day one. He is a cocky little shit that compares his dick size to everyone else, all the while announcing that his ass is off-limits. The rest of 3racha is tired of his bullshit and finally decides to teach the younger member a lesson.





	Listen Here

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely fictional. this kind of behavior is in no way acceptable, and i dont condone this at all in real life.
> 
> also please read the tags and the warnings. i, in no way, condone things like this irl. and i the last thing i want it someone getting hurt or bothered by what i write.

Twelve times. Twelve. Fucking. Times. Changbin had counted. And this was the thirteenth. Felix was sitting on his lap once again, ranting about how much of a fucking pain Jisung is being.

“He left so much shit on my neck, I’m getting in trouble with the makeup noonas because of him.” Felix angrily mumbles. Changbin replies with an “mmm”, to be sympathetic towards his younger member, but it ends up coming out rather blank and flippant. Felix goes on, and Changbin continues to listen. Well - half-listen. He was typing away at his computer and was paying much more attention to his work. He still cared, but Changbin’s heard this too many times, some even for himself.

Jisung was a top and a dom. And everyone in Stray Kids knew that, predictably. But then, everyone wanted to submit to him, surprisingly.

Changbin’s let Jisung fuck him. In fact, he couldn’t get enough of his dick. They’d have quickies between working marathons, and go about their day as if nothing even happened. Changbin knew the other members were in on it, too. They were all kind of fuck-buddies in a way.

“ _ It keeps morale high. _ ” Chan would always say.

Changbin knew that Chan and Woojin were always fucking, as well as himself and Felix. But Jisung had - for the lack of a better term - the biggest “harem”. Hyunjin, Minho and Jeongin all swarmed to him whenever they got the chance, and even Seungmin would only ever bottom for  _ just  _ Jisung.

Jisung seemed to know that - the fact that he had the biggest… “harem”. He’d brag about it to his hyungs, and even sometimes “accidentally” set up fuck-dates on the same day with the members to see if they’d fight over him. And they did, much to the boy’s amusement. Jisung later stopped doing that, since Chan had called a meeting at one point and set down all the rules. No more fucking around; just  _ fucking. _

But of course, Han Jisung always finds a way. Minho was the first to notice it, since he was probably the person Jisung liked fucking the most often. Jisung, at one point, had actually said that only  _ he  _ could fuck Minho like how he wanted him to, so nevermind Chan. And that Jisung, dead-serious, had also said that, at this point, he was probably even better at moving his hips than Minho, Hyunjin, or Felix would ever be. Minho told Chan, and Chan, who was probably worried about becoming the official “Getting Fucked By Jisung Complaint Center”, later told Changbin, reasoning that he only told him because he was a fellow producer.

Jisung was hot as a top. And was  _ fucking  _ hot as a dom. Changbin could easily admit. But wasn’t  _ as _ confident in his answer anymore. He’d been avoiding Jisung for the past few days. And now, so was Felix.

“That’s not even the worst part.” Felix whined, unintentionally slurring his words as his tone got more irritated.

“He fucking compared our dick sizes.” Felix screamed, raising his arms up in the air before quickly crossing them.

“Before or after you fucked?”

“Before! And he wondered why my dick wouldn’t get hard the whole time.” Felix huffed. “Gosh, it felt like hate sex more than anything else.” he later grumbled.

Changbin did his best at ignoring Jisung. He would talk to him, work with him, and even hang out with him, but whenever Jisung got the slightest bit handsy, was when Changbin knew it was his cue to set some distance between them. Jisung eventually noticed. He was cocky, but he definitely wasn’t an idiot (well...). He didn’t care though, he lead Changbin to believe.

“ _ Fine. I have Hyunjin always spreading his legs for me anyway. _ ” Changbin remembers Jisung, muttering that in his sleep. He also remembers Jisung saying “fuck you, Changbin, you little dicksicle”, but let’s skip that whole sleeping Jisung rant, since it ended with Changbin smacking the shit out of him.

As much Jisung was right about having Hyunjin as his personal fucktoy, he still missed Changbin. And soon enough, “missed” turned into “desperate for”.

“Hyung,” Jisung calls, clearly annoyed.

“Hmm?” Changbin hums, shedding one earphone to hear the boy better. Jisung doesn’t say anything in return, Changbin only hears his footsteps, taking long strides forward, before feeling Jisung’s hand wrap around his waist and cup his dick in his fingers.

“Jisung -” Changbin chimes, but doesn’t do anything about Jisung’s hand. “No. Not now.”

“Why not?” Jisung immediately counters. “Don’t you miss me?”

“I don’t. And it doesn’t matter, I need to work.” Changbin finally realizes how long he’s let Jisung palm his dick, and finally swats the younger member’s hand away.

“So that means you haven’t fucked Felix anytime soon?”

“No.” Changbin hesitated. He and Felix  _ had  _ been fucking. He just didn’t want to let Jisung know that.

“What about Hyunjin?” Jisung adds. Changbin shakes his head irritatedly. “No.”

“Unless you’re here for work, go away. I’m busy.” Changbin finally growls, and can feel Jisung frowning behind him.

“Okay.” He says, disgruntled as he leaves. Changbin sighs, and runs to the door.

“Wait - Jisung.” Changbin calls out, and Jisung turns around to face him.

“Come back inside. We can have a quickie. Just like before.”

“Liar.” Jisung hisses, pulling a condom onto his dick. He let out a breathy groan as he pumped himself, while his other hand stroked Changbin’s erection. Changbin slipped his jeans off to his knees, he didn’t need to indulge, this was just a quickie, after all.

“Lie down, baby.” Jisung whispered, and Changbin promptly did as he was told. He loved submitting to Jisung, it felt so obligatory for him to bend over and let Jisung do whatever the hell he wanted to do to him.

“Good boy.” The younger member praised, and his words went straight to Changbin’s dick, almost making it twitch. Jisung pulled himself forward, and was about to line his cock up to Changbin’s ass, but paused all of the sudden.

“Were you lying about you and Felix, too, baby boy?” Jisung finally asked, Changbin gulped slightly. He couldn’t disobey - not  _ now,  _ at least.

“... Yes. We just did it this morning.” Changbin admits, and Jisung loosens his grip on the older member’s thighs.

“Wow...” He said, almost sounding betrayed. Changbin shot him an apologetic glance, but only found an amused smile on Jisung’s face.

“You fucked Felix, and a few hours later are crawling to me? You really can’t live without my dick in your ass, huh?” Jisung gloats. He was laughing so hard, and even wanted to give Changbin an applause.

“Fuck you.” Changbin spits out, getting up defensively, only to have Jisung pin him down on his back once again.

“Don’t get all jumpy. I’m just kidding.” Jisung reasons, and Changbin lets his muscles relax again, though his mood is getting any lighter. Jisung proceeded to go back to what he was doing - before he started making fun of Changbin. He presses his tip to his hyung’s entrance, feeling the tight hole obediently open up just for him. Jisung pushes inside, and earns a loud whimper from the boy.

“You missed this, didn’t you?” Jisung muses, and Changbin nods furiously. “Yes. Yes, I did.”

“Such a good boy.” Jisung whispers, squeezing Changbin’s thighs as he thrusts into him harder. Jisung is well-aware of where Changbin’s sweet spot was at this point, he’d topped him enough times to know  _ exactly  _ where it was.

Changbin almost yelped when he felt Jisung brush against his prostate, and only really screamed when Jisung rammed into it. The younger member’s hand found its way back to Changbin’s, now exposed dick, he ran his fingers over Changbin’s tip a few times, making his precum dribble all over his fingers as he teased him. Changbin whined, and his dick twitched painfully as Jisung continued pounding into him. Changbin gasped when he felt his orgasm nearing, but that was probably a mistake, since Jisung pulled out immediately and quickly peeled the condom off his dick.

“What - Don’t - ” Changbin spurted out, only coming back from his temporary ecstacy now. Jisung shushed him immediately, and kept him quiet by stroking his dick more generously. Changbin moaned in pleasure, Jisung wasn’t fucking his ass as much as he’d liked, but he was still great at giving handjobs.

Jisung groaned, his voice hitching as he raised his hips again, and grinded his hard cock against Changbin’s length. He kept his hand where it was and didn’t stop stroking, the only difference being the insertion of his own dick. Changbin moaned and squirmed around, breath running short and quick as he released into Jisung’s hand, spilling his hot milk all over the boy’s fingers, with some drops managing to spurt out and make a mess on his stomach. Jisung smirked, through his lips as he bit on them harshly. He would cum almost immediately after Changbin did, and get his jizz all mixed up with the older member’s. Changbin threw his head back, granting Jisung the amazing view of his hyung’s chest rising and falling so sharply, with both their thick, white milk slathered all over his bare skin. He was panting, too. But he didn’t let go of their dicks, and both were still relatively hard in Jisung’s hand.

Jisung pursed his lips, and tried to resist, but he was just so curious, he straightened his hips, and firmly pressed his entire length to Changbin’s, even feeling his balls squishing against his own.

“What are you doing?” Changbin questioned, pitch only rising higher and higher as he got to the end of his sentence. He caught on right away, and was so fucking mad.

“Are you fucking - ” He got up and pulled his body out from underneath Jisung.

“Are you fucking comparing our dicks?” Changbin screeched, obviously enraged by what Jisung just did.

“Sorry - but I was just curious to see if - ”

“If you’re bigger than me. Yeah. Jisung. We get it. You have a big dick. You can go now.” Changbin instructs sharply. Screw Jisung being a hot dom slash top, Changbin was sick and tired of his constant mocking.

“Cocky little...” Changbin mutters to himself. He doesn’t bother asking Jisung to get out, and leaves for himself, instead.

Changbin stomps to Chan’s room. He knocks on the door and waits for the leader to answer. And when he finally does, Changbin just says one thing.

“Jisung. We need to do something about him.”

“Yeah, we should. You aren’t the first one to tell me this.” Chan scratches his head sleepily, and pulls the door back to let Changbin inside. The younger member slips inside, and proceeds to pace back and forth, mumbling a string of incoherent curses before speaking to Chan once again.

“We should do something. He’s getting so out of control. At this rate, everyone’s gonna be pissed at him.” He fumed, almost rapping those words out of his system.

“I know. I know. I get you.” Chan comforted, speaking in the calmest tone he could manage. Chan was mad at Jisung, too. Since he’d always point out how short and small Chan was, as if  _ he  _ was any  _ fucking  _ taller (has he even seen pictures of himself next to Hyunjin?). Changbin didn’t reply, he just kept walking back and forth. His anger was building up so much, he didn’t know what to think.

“God, I just - I just wanna… hurt him - but not in the bad way. I just wanna fucking punch him in the face or something.” He grunted harshly, and gritted his teeth as Chan stared at him, waiting for a follow-up.

“Don’t worry. I know what to do.” Chan assured, as he quietly stood up, sighing heavily before opening the door once again.

“Come on.” Chan spoke for the last time, before going out, and Changbin followed.

For the first time in years, Changbin didn’t know what was going on in Chan’s mind - he couldn’t tell. He couldn’t read his expression, and whenever he’d ask a question, Chan would always answer in a monotonous voice.

Jisung was in Chan’s studio, clearly looking for Chan, but failing to find him there. Chan and Changbin walked in, and they shared a few seconds of awkward eye-contact with Jisung before someone finally broke the silence and spoke up.

“Let’s have a threesome.” Chan announced, leaking some sort of tone into his words.

“What? Why?” Jisung asked quizzically, and the two looked at each other.

“Chan misses you, too.” Changbin lied - or not, he wasn’t really sure if Chan missed Jisung, he was just sure that  _ that  _ wasn’t the reason they were there.

“Oh. Uh, okay, then.” Jisung let go of the door, letting it swing freely. Chan and Changbin shared another glance. Chan walked forward, towards Jisung, and reached into his pockets. Changbin lagged behind and locked the door behind him before trailing after the older member.

Jisung turned around to see what was causing all the delay, and what the two other boys were being so creepily quiet for. But he realized it all too late.

“Everyone’s been talking about you, Jisung.” Chan growls. Jisung gets the message, and almost scoffs.

“Oh, yeah? What are you going to do?” He taunts, as if he were challenging them. Jisung probably thought that he could take them on. Since, after all, he was Han motherfucking Jisung. But that’s where he was wrong. Very incorrect.

Chan reached forward and grabbed Jisung by the shoulder, getting some retaliation when he jerked his body away. Changbin reacted almost immediately, and quickly moved to block Jisung off from behind.

“Come on, you guys. This isn’t funny.” Jisung falters, trying to mask his quivering tone.

“You don’t find this funny, Sungie?” Changbin teased, ignoring the younger member’s pleads.

“No. So stop.” Jisung demands, and Chan scoffs.

“Come on, loosen up.” He says, laughing as he shoves Jisung back into Changbin, who locks the small boy in his arms. Jisung grunts angrily, and thrashes around wildly, kicking his feet at Chan, who was steadily approaching him.

Chan manages to get his hands on Jisung, and picks him up almost effortlessly, as if the smaller boy wasn’t flailing around the entire time. He slammed the younger member’s back onto the table harshly and pinned his shoulders down, with Changbin quickly aiding him, holding Jisung’s legs as he was reacting more and more violently. Changbin climbed onto the table, and straddled Jisung, with his legs on either side of Jisung’s knees. Jisung tried wiggling around to break free, and when that failed, he opted to scratch at the older member with his hands. Chan caught his wrists halfway and pulled them towards Jisung’s head, pulling his body taut, as if it were a delicate string.

Changbin peered down at perfect view he was given, the sight of Jisung’s petite body shaking underneath Changbin had him in utter awe.

Chan did the same. He stared at Jisung’s wrists, held so tightly in Chan’s grip that the skin had started turning red. Then his gaze started trailing down the boy’s body. Chan loved the way Jisung’s built chest shifted into his skinny and almost feminine waist, then into his slender legs.

“Get off!” Jisung squealed, still trying to sound dominant, but his voice cracked unintentionally and ruined it. He squirmed around helplessly, and tried to get himself free. Chan and Changbin both laughed.

“Are you scared? What a cute little baby you are.” Changbin cooed, teasingly too cutely. Chan let out a chuckle, as well.

“Stop it.” Jisung mumbles softly.

“Just relax, Jisung.” Chan finally speaks up, and was using the same comforting tone he had used with Changbin just a while ago, yet it felt so different after hearing it again.

“Take his belt off.” Chan said, cocking his chin up at the same time to gesture. Changbin nodded, and did so promptly.

“No. Stop it -”

“Shut up, Jisung.” Chan spat out, silencing the younger member as only the sounds of the metal unbuckling took over.

“Give it to me.” Chan said. Changbin passed the belt over, and proceeded to pull Jisung’s shirt up afterwards - without Chan’s permission. He didn’t seem to mind though, and actually liked it, since Jisung whined as soon as he felt the cold air hit his bare stomach.

“Go ahead.” Chan said, he gave Changbin full authority to do whatever the hell he wanted to now, as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Jisung’s. Jisung whimpered softly, and he felt Chan grunt through his nose, his breath hitting Jisung’s face, as the leader pushed his tongue into Jisung’s mouth to completely shut him up.

Changbin almost grinned. He tampered with Jisung’s pants, unzipping it before attempting to pull it down. This was when Jisung started to  _ really  _ freak out, he jerked around with all his strength, Chan was taken aback by this, and one of Jisung’s arms broke free from his grip. The boy lashed out, and managed to swipe at Chan’s eye.

“Fuck!” Chan screamed, pulling back to hold his face. He didn’t take long to recover; the pain was numb compared to the rage.

“We weren’t going to hurt you, Jisung…” Chan said, waving his hand at Changbin to tell him to get off. Changbin did so right away, but before Jisung could properly react, Chan flipped him onto his stomach. Jisung lets out a yelp as Chan roughly slams his head onto the table’s surface, surely leaving a bruise as it ached and throbbed painfully. He made quick work of the belt they removed from Jisung, wrapping it around the younger member’s wrists and knotting it tightly.

“Get off… me.” Jisung continued to resist, voice hitching as Chan used his other hand to press down on Jisung’s neck.

“Hey, Changbin.” Chan says, fully ignoring Jisung at this point. “Catch.”

Jisung doesn’t see what it is, but he does hear some sort of a “ting”.  _ Fuck. No.  _ He hoped it wasn’t what his worst fears told him.

“No.  _ No. please. _ ” Jisung was crying at this point, it was evident in his words, which all came out like babbles.

He felt the tip press lightly onto his upper thigh, and winced when Changbin swiftly slashed across his legs. Jisung shrieked as the knife barely nicked his skin, but felt relieved that that was it. They ruined a pair of his pants and underwear. Okay, he could deal with that.

Jisung felt his heart stop when he felt the sharp blade once again, this time digging into his bare skin.

Changbin didn’t stop at just piercing him slightly. He generously ran the blade in every direction he could, causing Jisung’s skin to sting and burn painfully as he made more cuts on the boy’s body. Jisung grunted and groaned in agony. And Changbin made the sting feel worse when he harshly blew air to Jisung’s open wounds.

Changbin threw the weapon aside when he finally got bored, and ripped away at the pieces of clothing that still left Jisung’s parts somewhat covered, flinging droplets of the boy’s blood to several parts of the room. Jisung tried pulling his legs back together, because a familiar feeling came back to his dick. A feeling that made him  _ sick. _

“Are you fucking hard?” Changbin almost couldn’t get the words out, laughing too much at his discovery.

“No fucking way.” Chan giggled, quickly letting go of Jisung’s head and neck, Jisung gasping dryly as the blood in his head came back.

“You’re such a sick whore.  _ You’re enjoying this? _ ” Chan teased. He circled around, and stood next to Changbin to admire the sight of Jisung’s bloody state, ass raised high, legs spread apart, and hole throbbing needily. All just for them.

Jisung screwed his eyes shut. He couldn’t believe that a part of him was  _ actually  _ enjoying this. Why would he? Everything was hurting. And that’s when he got it.  _ It hurt.  _ Jisung was, for some reason, enjoying all the pain that Chan and Changbin were inflicting on him.

“Are you  _ that  _ excited to have your ass fucked?” Chan further taunts, Jisung doesn’t answer. His eyes are still closed, as if he’s trying to ignore them.

“Come on, Jisung,” Chan’s voice deepens. “Answer me.”

He waits for a few seconds, and when Jisung still doesn’t reply. Chan brings his hand to a trail of Jisung’s blood. He traces the stripe of the cut with his fingers, making Jisung’s legs shiver in pain. Then, all of the sudden, Chan stops. Jisung almost lets out a sigh of relief. But he feels something again.

Chan pressed a digit on the tip of Jisung’s dick, and ran his finger down along the boy’s length. Jisung winced, clearly surprised to be getting pleasure after enduring so much pain. Chan began stroking, wrapping his hand around Jisung’s dick knowingly and pumping him the way he knew Jisung liked.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Jisung cursed softly.

“What’s that?” Chan said. Jisung bit his lip.

“Does it feel good? Tell me and I’ll let you cum.” Chan offers, though it sounded more like a command. Jisung weighed his alternatives. He didn’t want to answer, that would mean that he was obeying.  _ That would mean that he was submitting _ .

He thought about it long and hard. Long enough for that same sick feeling he had earlier to come back at full-force.

“Yes. It feels so good. Please let me cum.” Jisung pleads, and the two older members share a humored glance.

“Such a little slut, submitting so easily.” Chan simply says, as his hand stops moving completely.  _ What?  _ Jisung was almost disappointed. Chan didn’t let him cum.

“I’ll go first.” Changbin bellows, in an act of defiance. He was sick of submitting all the fucking time, and wanted to be obeyed for once. Chan just frowns and moves away from the table, stepping back and watching as Changbin takes his dick out. He slips a condom on his length, and pumps at it a few times to get himself harder, throwing his head back as he groans in pleasure. God, this was hard to watch. Even with the distance between them and Chan, he could still see Jisung visibly shaking, staring back at Changbin - for the first time - in complete terror. Chan licked his lips. God. he couldn’t wait until it was his turn.

Changbin didn’t bother preparing Jisung. He probably would’ve if Jisung hadn’t been such a stubborn brat.

“I’m gonna take your virginity, Sungie.” Changbin taunted, lining up his tip to Jisung’s entrance.

“Don’t. Please. I’ll be better. I promise.” Jisung begs, tears rolling down his cheeks. Changbin just smiled.

“Too little too late.”

His first thrust wasn’t gentle at all. Changbin bucked his hips forward harshly, and, to top that, even pulled Jisung deeper onto his cock simultaneously. Jisung screamed, he was feeling the same burn  _ inside  _ him this time, with Changbin’s dick ripping him in half.

“ _ Fuck,  _ you’re tight.” Changbin mutters, and Jisung responds with a grunt. His hole twitched  _ painfully _ around Changbin, and he clenched everytime the older member’s hips hit his own - slapping against the fresh cuts that ran along his ass and thighs. Changbin seemed to notice this, and, wanting Jisung to tighten his hole even harder, raised his hand in the air, and brought it down to Jisung’s wounded skin. The younger member almost howled in pain, and Changbin smirked, clearly satisfied with what he did. He looked at his hand, it was covered in Jisung’s blood, and the boy’s ass didn’t look any better. Jisung’s blood had found its way to his hole, and was now slathered all over Changbin’s dick, serving as a sort of lube as Changbin thrusted into him.

With Jisung’s insides slick with his own blood, Changbin could reach deeper into his ass.

Jisung let out a blood-curdling scream - louder than any sound he’d let out since they started - when Changbin finally hit his prostate.

“Oh? Did I just find your sweet spot?” Changbin mused, and Jisung only managed to reply with a muffled moan.

“God, you should see yourself, taking a dick so happily.” Chan started, finally getting up. Jisung shook his head desperately. No, he wasn’t enjoying this. He didn’t want to bottom. He didn’t want to submit. But he  _ liked  _ bottoming. And, as much as he hated to admit - even to himself - he  _ liked  _ submitting.

Chan made his way towards Jisung’s face. He undid the knot on Jisung’s wrists. The younger member tried propping himself up, but his arms were still weak and numb for being tied up for that long. When Jisung couldn’t bear his own weight, Chan opted to rush him. He ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, and gripped it tightly, before roughly tugging it up, to his now exposed erection.

“Bite me and your off the band.” Chan threatened. Jisung’s eyes widened slightly, and so did Changbin’s. Jisung wasn’t sure if Chan was being serious, but he didn’t want to find out.

He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.  _ He didn’t have a choice _ .

Jisung couldn’t decipher how long they’ve been doing this anymore. He didn’t even know what to focus on - Changbin fucking his ass, or Chan fucking his mouth.

The good thing about it was that Jisung didn’t have to do anything. Changbin was pounding into him as if he were just a fleshlight, meanwhile Chan was the one moving, as well. Jisung just had to avoid the reflex of biting down every time Changbin hit his prostate. He was their fucktoy. Jisung had come to realize that by now.

Chan and Changbin could assure everyone now that Jisung was going to get better. He wasn’t that cocky top anymore. All he was now, was a toy. A quiet doll only used for fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated! feel free to ask me stuff on cc on my twitter too! @jileojin


End file.
